Truth or Dare?
by StripesGoDown
Summary: Truth or Dare? The popular game now played with your favourite Dex Holders! Warning: Has a bit of shounen-ai in it... And maybe a smidgen of shoujo-ai... BUT THAT'S IT! Pokemon Special
1. Truth or Dare Yellow?

**Blue is the girl and Green is the guy. I like to keep it to the original concept, and I will make my favourite pairings later, but for now, everything is one sided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Red likes ?**

**Green likes ?**

**Blue likes ?**

**Yellow likes ?**

"Truth or dare... Yellow." Blue whispered. The Kanto holders were around a dim candle in Red's living room, playing truth or dare. And this isn't your childish, no kissing and hugging game. Oh _no_. _This_ game can make you do anything, though you'll have to swear on yours, and family's grave to. They _all_ were 19 or 17.

"...Truth." She whispered back. Blue smirked, and Yellow gulped. Blue is the master at these things.

"If you were ever to make out with someone with just a shirt and panties on, touching _various_ places, who would it be? --And it can't be a stuffed animal." Yellow gulped again. She was so used to playing the no kiss or hug rules. Not one of her old friends would even _think_ of that.

"R... Red." Yellow blushed a nice shade of red. She was SO naïve.

Red stared in shock, Green had an eyebrow raised, and Blue was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Next."

"T-truth or d-dare... G-green." Yellow still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment.

"...Dare." Yellow smirked, then made an evil face, with no traces of blush. She then took the candle and held it out..

" I dare you to spell I love... Whoever you like on the floor in front of you, using the candle wax, then take a picture of it with this camera... No deleting."

Green looked up at her in horror. He sighed, and took the 30cm candle. He started with a straight line for the I, then making a crooked 'l', a lopsided 'o', a perfect 'v', and a wiggly 'e'. He took a deep breath and and proceeded to write the name. Everyone widened their eyes and/or opened their eyes in shock.

**Who do you think it is? OldRivalShippers? FeelingShippers? RedxGreenShippers? Well you guys?**

**Wait so I can type the story, okay? Oh yeah, sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to get this idea out.**


	2. And The Rest Are Added To The Picture

**Red likes ?**

**Green likes ?**

**Blue likes ?**

**Yellow likes Red?**

**Disclaimer: Read the site's title. FANfiction.**

**FranticShippers, you'll hopefully like the little scene I wrote... And the rest of the Dex Holders are coming... Cuz I couldn't just torture Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green! ;DDD **

Everyone gaped. The light wax against the dark floor. The 'e' was thinner than the rest of the letters, but the 'l's were much more straight. The 'o' was lopsided as usual, and the 'w' was just plain weird. The 'Y', though, it was the most elegant of all, but everyone had their own opinions.

The floor showed the Kanto holders what their beloved Green Oak had feelings for. The cute, naïve, and dense Yellow.

Yellow stared in shock, and another blush crept up her face.

To add the finishing touch, Green placed the candle down, and took 2 pictures of the words. He then threw the camera at Red.

"Next." Yellow whispered.

"Truth or Dare... Red."

Red gulped. Green Oak was pretty scary during this game. "T-truth."

Green was going through his box of evil would-you-rather's when he came across one that he'd made up when he was 15. He smiled icily.

"Would you rather strip in front of Yellow, or make out with Blue in front of our Principal and the Dex Holders?" How evil.

"M-make out... I think..." This time it was Blue's turn to flush.

"Next..." Green was heard loud and clear, with Red still trying to control his blush.

"Truth or Dare... Blue."

"Dare." She smiled. A bit overconfident, no?

Red smiled. Not the warm, kind smile you usually get from him, but the smile that sends shivers down your spine. Everyone can be evil, no matter how nice they are.

"I dare you to--" He whispered the rest into Blue's ear. Her eyes and ears perked up, and her face turned to an annoyed face.

"Do I really have to do that?"

Red just nodded.

Blue made another face. "I hate you." She made her way to Green, with her arms around him. She made herself look drunk, and was swaying her body a bit.

"Green..." Blue moaned.

Red still had his camera out.

Blue moved in, and Green was pretty much out of it. She closed the space between their lips, and parted her own, allowing her tongue to poke through Green's lips, and into his mouth. And started to French kiss him.

Green surprisingly jumped back, pushing Blue back. She growled, and told him straight out.

"Five more seconds, so let me be. I don't enjoy this anymore than you do, so let me do this or for the next dare, I'm making you strip in front of Ruby and Sapphire, scarring them for life." Blue ended her little threat, and went back to Green's mouth.

5

4

3

2

1

Blue plopped back onto the floor and Red was smiling.

"Next." He spoke it somewhat loud.

"Truth or--"

The doorbell cut Blue off. Red grumbled, saying something about only having 20 minutes of this, and walked to the entrance.

_Red_

I opened the stinking door, with the camera still in my hand, and I saw the rest of the Dex Holders in the doorway, even Sinnoh. Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Dia, Pearl, and Ms. Platina Berlitz.

"_Salut_, Red Maple. I was hoping that we may join you for your game of truth or dare?" I stared at her. 13 years old and already hiring spies. I wonder if Blue's giving her lessons on how to be sneaky...?

"Erm, sure. Let me ask the others." I took a deep breath.

"HEY! COULD YOU GUYS COME DOWN HERE?!" I heard a muffled answer, and a door opening. Probably them.

"Hey. Red, what's the rest of the Dex Holders doing here? I mean, I know you have a big house and all, but where are they all going?" Yellow cocked her head, letting her ponytail fall onto part of her shoulders. She... Actually looked kind of cute. I wonder how she would look like with her hair down... Anyway. Green and Blue came downstairs, with both of them still pink from either the heat from the disturbingly hot candle, or that kiss. I'm betting on the kiss.

Yellow cocked her head to the other side.

"Red, why are you smirking?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing Yellow. I'll get more candles." I started up to the garage, hoping that I could dig out some more candles.

"I'll come with you." Yellow followed me.

_Change POVs_

Me and the rest of the gang were walking to the beach. Besides Ruby and Sapphire fighting, the sound of Dia chomping onto chips, and Pearl yelling at Dia that they should practice their Manzai act, it was quite peaceful. I held Gold and Silver's hands while we were walking down to the beach to go to Red-sempai's house. Emerald had wanted to come, but he had to visit his friend in the hospital. Platina and me got to be pretty good friends, so she wasn't much of a bother. She was just on her Iphone, on the application, 'Shotgun.' Though it seems cool, it can scare some people... Like Prof. Rowan.

… She was talking about some kind of truth or dare game that she saw our sempais play, and dragged us down to surprise Red-sempai and them and to join their '_little game_'. I really tried to get away, but you really don't want to mess with someone who's rich... It's _very_ hard to stay out of trouble.

We suddenly stopped. I looked what was in front of us in confusion, and saw that we were right across from the beach. Platina rang the doorbell and waited. What are we doing here? Is this one of her friends' house? If it is, then why were we here?

_Third Person_

He dug around the garage, hoping to find a candle somewhere, and then turned to the girl that was only 2 years younger than him.

"Yellow?" He hesitated. Should he have kept his mouth shut, or will it turn awkward? He still couldn't believe Yellow would choose him out of all people, though he did know that she admired him a little over the years.

"Yes Red?" Yellow was still searching for the candle.

"Err, never mind." The words stung Yellow like Poison Sting. It hurt, but it could be healed, very easily. Though the Antidote here, was Red.

Her hands rummaged through the boxes, desperately trying to find the box. Her eyes and hands could suddenly feel a smooth surface. Yellow yanked it out, being careful to not break it, and she could see a blue, a yellow, a green, and a pinkish red candle wrapped in a multi-coloured ribbon, being held tightly between her hands. She could see a few more candles, one of each colour or gem in the candle the Dex Holders' names implied. Golden, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Yellow held them tightly between her hands. How the hell did Red find these?

"Red?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yes?"

"I found some candles, but how the heck did you find a piece of Platinum in a candle?"

Red froze. "You found them, huh?" He turned to face Yellow and scratched his head sheepishly. "I made them, so leave them, okay? I found some light orange candles, so we can take these, if that's okay with you?"

Yellow just nodded. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Okay." Red watched Yellow scramble up the stairs that led to the main floor of his house. He took another look at the precious candles.

"I just hope no one will take these candles... They cost me a fortune..." He took the box and started on the stairs himself.

…

…

"Truth or dare... Pearl." Platina and the rest of the girls turned evil after this game started. All girls can become scary. Just give us some time.

"Truth."

Platina frowned. She wasn't good at truths. "If you were ever to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"... You." Pearl grinned. Platina blushed. Gold went "Whooo!"

"Next." Platina was still pink, but she tried to bring it back.

"Truth or dare... Gold." Dia and Gold were the most laid back people in the group, so they got along. If Dia got along with someone, so did Pearl.

"Dare." Gold loved a pretty good challenge.

"I dare you to... Spin this bottle-" Pearl pulled out a bottle from nowhere, "And who ever it lands on, kiss her... Or him."

Gold suddenly regretted the challenge. Frowning, he spun the bottle. It went a bit too fast, and started to move. Everyone tried to get out of its way, hoping that it wouldn't land on them. It hit Silver's leg, and stopped at him.

"Kyaaah!" Crystal and Yellow squealed. Most girls love yaoi.

Gold suddenly grinned. Silver felt sick.

"You have to french kiss, you know," Pearl shouted.

"What does 'french kiss' mean?" Everyone stared at Sapphire. Ruby laughed quietly. He whispered the definition into Sapphire's ear. She instantly turned red.

"N-Never mind then!" How naïve.

Silver hid behind Blue, but Blue was feeling selfish today.

"Silver, it's a dare. If you let Gold kiss you, I'll tell you what happened to me before you came." Blue patted his back, and Silver shot a 'Do I have to?!' look at his sister figure. He cursed under his breath, and sat perfectly still.

Gold came up to him, and started to kiss him. At first they only parted lips, but then they started to open their mouths. Gold made it turn deeper and deeper. Silver started to blush. He never kissed a boy before, let alone french kiss. Gold mumbled something to Silver, and they started to seriously dive their tongue into each other's throats.

"Okay. A minute's up." Pearl blew into Platina's ear, shocking her. She turned to glare at Pearl.

Gold and Silver parted, and Gold gave Pearl a dirty look.

Pearl shivered under the glare. "N-Next."

Blue sighed, and started to whisper in Silver's ear. Silver started to have his eyes widen by the minute.

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Ruby gulped.

"D-Dare?"

Do whatever you like to Sapphire, but it has to be something we'll be interested in, no dresses, frills, or whatever in that category. Time: 5 minutes." Ruby looked at Sapphire. She took a deep breath, and sat very still.

Ruby crept up to Sapphire just like Gold did, and started to caress her hair. He put his lips at Sapphire's neck and started to plant kisses down to her collarbone.

Sapphire moaned.

Ruby looked up, and it looked like she was starting to enjoy this as much as he was going to be. He put his hands against her chest, and then wrapped his arms around her. His shoulder was at her stomach. Ruby took a deep breath, and started again at her collarbone, kissing up to her jaw. He inhaled her scent, a mixture of berries with the slight scent of muddy earth. He gave her a peck at the cheek, and stopped right underneath her mouth. He looked at Gold.

"4 more minutes." Gold whispered.

Ruby hesitated, and then prayed that Sapphire would forgive him. He put his lips against Sapphire's, and started to hold her by the waist and shoulders. Parting his lips, he inhaled Sapphires scent again and closed his eyes. He then moved one of his hands to her hair, and started to caress it again.

Sapphire started to part her lips, and wrapped her arms around Ruby. She pressed herself against his chest inhaling his scent. Pecha berries, vanilla, the smell of new clothes (which were probably what he was wearing), and a little bit of perfume (She went to Hollister before, and when she was complaining to Ruby, one of the people there sprayed perfume into her mouth).

Ruby opened his eyes. He looked at Gold again.

"1 more minute."

Ruby sighed, and started to french kiss Sapphire. He had a bit of experience from girls who kissed him when he had let his guard down. He did a circular motion, leaving Sapphire moaning and following his lead. Ruby deepened the kiss and rubbed her flat stomach.

Sapphire pushed Ruby over, and put her hand on his thigh to balance herself with the other arm pressing him against her chest (yes, in that area) and moaned again. She then moved her hand and suddenly lost her balance. Sapphire fell and broke the kiss, in a very awkward position. Her legs were in between Ruby's, one of Ruby's hands were on her ass, and Sapphire close to Ruby's ear-- his weak spot. Sapphire nibbled on it, which caused Ruby to groan.

Ruby looked at Gold, and Sapphire followed his gaze.

Gold sighed, then nodded. "Next."

Sapphire suddenly realized what she was doing and got up. She blushed a bright pink, and looked up at Ruby. Ruby sighed, and picked Sapphire up to put her on his lap. Sapphire smiled brightly, and leaned back on Ruby.

"Truth or dare... Sapphire." Ruby's voice surprised Sapphire, but she calmed down.

"Truth." She sighed.

"Did you enjoy that?" He sounded like he was giving an apology.

Sapphire gave a longing sigh. "Yes. Yes I did."

"... Next."

"Truth or dare... Crystal." Crystal froze.

"... Truth."

Sapphire's lips twisted into a menacing smirk. "If you were ever to strip in front of any two guys of your choice... Who would they be?"

Crystal frowned, then blushed. "... G-Gold a-and S-Silver."

Gold's head snapped up in shock, and Silver widened his eyes.

"Next~" Sapphire's voice turned sing-song, and she sighed once again wrapping herself into Ruby's arms.

"Silver, truth or dare?"

"... "

"Silver! Answer!"

"Truth." Crystal's mouth turned into a smirk.

"Did you like the kiss Gold gave you? If not, who would you kiss in this room?"

Silver frowned. He hated telling his opinion on something he wanted people to guess about. Then blushed. "Kind of..."

Crystal squealed along with Yellow. "Yeee!"

Gold just had his mouth open in shock and his face in a deep pink colour.

"Next!"

"Truth or d--"

-BAM!-

Red entered the room with two lighted candles and the rest of them unlit.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Red smiled. Silver glared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO BLUE!"

Red stared at Silver in confusion, but then a hit of realization hit him. "Heh, did Blue tell you?"

Silver nodded his head slowly in anger.

"It's truth or dare, okay? I can do whatever I want, including making you cross dress with a Lolita dress!"

Silver stared at him. "How-"

"DON'T ASK." Red, for the first time in years, glared.

Silver closed his mouth and stayed quiet for ten seconds. Silver's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Truth or dare, Red?"

Red frowned. It was his turn?! Better take a precaution. "Truth."

"Would you rather sleep with two girls of your choice, or take off Misty's bra along with her shirt in front of everyone at swimming class?"

Red gave him a exasperated look. "I'd rather take the shirt and bra."

"Next." Silver's voice turned transparent.

"Truth or dare..."

**I'll just cut it off here. ;D Hope you FranticShippers will like the more-than-one-page shippy scene between Ruby and Sapphire. If you guys have any truths or dares for this fanfic, I'll gladly take them. Remember; I'll only write 2 or 3 kissing scenes for each chapter, so use them sparingly. I can come up with more on the spot, so it'll depend on my mood ;D **

**Anyone give me last names for the Dex Holders? This is what I have:**

**Blue River, Green Oak, Red Maple, Yellow De Viridian Grove, Crystal Glass, Sapphire Birch, and Platina Berlitz.**

… **I know, I'm not very good with names.**

**Please R/R! I need criticism dammit! Or else I'll end up a shitty writer that types 'eht' instead of 'the'! This was a 10 page chapter in OpenOffice, so I'm very happy!**


	3. Can Blue Sing? Don't kill me Blue fans

**I've given up on the whole love square, so those people who read these author notes know this.**

**For those that want to know more about my stories, there's a list of ideas and completes and incompletes in my profile. I have A LOT of ideas running here and there, and I sometimes write them down on my profile, so if you guys are interested, come to the profile filled with...Stuff...**

**I'm back with a new imagination. (Everybody, RUN!) :D**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a copy of the Pearl game cover and the manga; The Best of something, something.**

"... Emerald." Everyone's heads snapped up to look at Red.

"Awww, you found me." A little voice that sounded it belonged to a 12 year old(1) came from underneath Red's couch, where Crystal and Gold were lying on lazily. Emerald crawled out from Gold's feet, with Gold lifting his legs up to give the little guy some more room.

"Dare." Emerald sat crossed-legged on the floor.

Red took out a bucket of water out of nowhere, and passed it to Emerald. "Have Crystal dump this on you. The Sinnoh Holders are waiting to see your hairdo." Red grinned.

Emerald just frowned. He took the bucket from Red's hands and passed it to Crys.

She made Emerald sit on the floor, and dumped the water on him.

Emerald blinked. "Well, it wasn't THAT bad..."

Platina and Pearl stared. Dia squinted through the darkness, and blinked.

"Weird. You look more like a 9 year old than ever. No offense, Sempai," Dia's uncharacteristic-like words flowed throughout the room. Hysterical laughter filled the air.

Emerald glared.

"Hahaha! You look so weird!" Pearl laughed. (A little OOC, no?)

Platina tried to hold back a laugh. "You... You look even more like an _enfant, non?"_ She burst out giggling.

"It's still cute as ever!" Ruby laughed.

Red snickered. "Next!"

"Truth or Dare... PEARL."

Pearl stopped laughing almost immediately. He narrowed his eyes. "Dare."

"Grope Platina." Pearl's eyes widened. Platina followed his lead.

Emerald just smiled.

"Can I switch to truth?"

Crystal stopped giggling. "NO! DON'T!" She practically killed Silver's eardrums.

Pearl moved to look at her. "Err, why?"

Her face turned solemn. "Let's just say that this kid's imagination is more bigger than a 5 year old's."

Pearl sighed. He crawled over to Dia. "Are you okay with this?"

Dia nodded.

Pearl crawled over to Platina (In my story, they're 13 turning 14, so still not a pretty good idea of 'groping'... I think?) and grabbed her chest. Then 'massaged' it. Platina let out a small moan, that only Pearl could here. Her face was pink.

"Next." Emerald still had his head dripping with water.

"Emerald? Could you get away from the candle? You might get some of the water on the flame." Red had tried to move the candle itself, but no success.

"Okay."

"Truth or dare... Dia."

Diamond narrowed his eyes. "Truth."

"Would you rather eat worms, or eat rotten chocolate?"

"Chocolate." That was a no-brainer.

"Next."

"Truth or dare... Red."

"Truth."

"Do you want this game to end?"

"Kinda... I'm getting kind of bored..."

"Next..."

"Truth or dare, Green?"

"Truth." (I'm getting bored of this stupid 'T or D, so-and-so'. I'm going to spice it up a bit... :D)

"Would you rather drink this bottle of sake," Red pulled out a bottle of sake (SHAMEFUL RED, HOW COULD YOU?!) and gestured to it, "OR would you rather kiss Silver?"

Silver was listening carefully as the others.

Now, normally you would think Green would take the sake, but he has a little tendency to do... INAPPROPRIATE things while drunk. As in the complete opposite of his normal personality. Flirty, loud, stupid, and so on. Red knew this, of course, since he was the one who introduced the deadly drink to the emerald-eyed man.

"The latter..." Green mumbled. Blue was the only one who could hear him.

"Whoa! HE CHOSE THE LATTER! Although I wouldn't be surprised, right Yellow?"

Yellow nodded, along with pink cheeks.

Silver stayed silent, while Crystal and Gold raised their eyebrows.

"Next." Red seemed satisfied.

"Tod... Platina."

"Tod?"

"Truth or dare. T-O-D. Tod."

"Oooh... _Excuse-moi mon_ misunderstanding."

"Just go." Green was starting to get impatient.

"Okay. Truth."

"Would you rather act out a sex scene from a movie here with a person with your choice, or tangle your bare legs with 14 different, naked guys?" Platina stopped breathing altogether.

"I... Uhh..."

"Yes?"

"Uhmmm..." Through all of this, the heiress' blush grew visible every second she hesitated.

"Well?"

"Eh? Uhh, the... _Filme_ acting..."

"Are you sure?"

"_Oui? Non? Quoi?"_ Green chuckled. The 13 year old could be really amusing at times. (Do I see some shippyness going on?!) Though he wasn't surprised with her choice of the former.

"Whatever. Next."

"Truth or dare, Sapphire."

"Dare!"

"Hmm... Flirt with Red-san."

Ruby didn't seem to be bothered with the dare.

"Uhh, okay..." Sapphire crawled over to Red. Red, on the other hand, didn't know what Sapphire was capable of, so he didn't really know what would happen.

"Red~ Am I ugly?"

"What? No."

"Then how come you never talk to me?" Sapphire's eyes started to water. (I know, VERY OOC. But whatever. Do you want Sapphire to humiliate herself? Plus, the flirting isn't here yet...)

Red hesistated. "It's not that..."

Sapphire burst out giggling. "Yeah, I know, you're just _shy."_

Red scratched his head. "Uhh, Sapphire? Are you okay?"

"_She might high..." _Gold whispered to Crystal. His reply was a bonk on the head.

"You are funny. And cute~"

"Uhh..."

"And you're sooo, popular. You seem extremely delicious~" Here, Sapphire licked her lips seductively. "I think I'm going to have to take a bite...." Sapphire dove for Red's lips, along with Red extremely confused, but stopped when their faces were just 3 centimetres apart. She quickly looked at Platina.

"Next." With that, Sapphire crawled back to her seat beside Ruby.

"Tod... Green."

"Truth."

"Who's the most closest person to you, here, right in this room?"

"... Dare."

"I dare you to eat this cookie with Yellow," she pulled out a cookie from nowhere and continued, "here are the circumstances:

You're not allowed:

To break the cookie.

To stop eating unless you're finished the cookie.

To let go of the cookie with your mouth(s).

To change back to truth."

".... Yellow?" Yellow was nowhere to be found... Except on top of Red's bookshelf (God knows how she got there...).

"Yellow, you have to. It's a dare." Blue shot an exasperated look to the top of the bookshelf.

"... No..." Yellow stayed put.

"Red, do something!"

"Why me?!"

"Cause Green is too much of a lazy bum to help me!" At this, Green shot Blue a glare.

Red sighed, and went to the bookshelf to hopefully persuade Yellow to agree to the dare.

"O... Okay..." Gold's head spun around as the word was said.

"That was really quick..." The pool-playing 15 year old was pretty much surprised.

"Green, start eating. Yellow, start panicking."

_I wonder how she can say that with a straight face...?_ A certain Red-crushing Dex Holder wondered.

So Green started eating, and Yellow, indeed, started panicking.

_Yellow's POV_

Eeek! How is this going to end?! Even if our lips don't touch, it'll still be really embarrassing!

Is this harassment? Because it sure feels like it! Even if I call the police, even though it's something I'll never do to my friends, Sapphire will probably be helped by Blue, and Green can pretty much fend for himself! Uh-oh, Green's almost done! What to do, WHAT TO DO?!

Green mumbled something about Sapphire almost being as obnoxious and pesky as Blue and whispered to Yellow.

"We have to kiss... But it'll be a small one. You've kissed a guy before... Right?" He looked doubtful. How rude!

But I shook my head. Green didn't look surprised at all.

"Whatever. Tch, I wonder what I'm going to do to Blue..." He trailed off while his lips touched mine. Who knew they were so soft? Oh wait, yeah, the girls (and maybe guys?!) that have kissed him. Finally, we parted and I finally got to eat my part of the cookie. It tasted like... A Pecha berry! Because it tasted so sweet!

_Third Person_

"Well finally it's over."

Sapphire looked happy. "Next."

"Truth or dare... Blue."

"Dare."

"Sing 'Boom Boom Pow!' to Silver. I know you know that song."

"..." Blue took a deep breath.

"!!!!!!!!" Everyone was pretty surprised.

…

The song has been sung, and we are back to the game.

…

"Dare."

The song had been sung, and everyone's ears were still ringing. Who knew Blue was such an awful singer?

"Let Crystal sit on your lap... While I take a picture."

_Flashback!_

"_I'M SO 3008_

_YOU'RE SO 2000 AND LATE_

_I GOT THAT BOOM BOOM BOOM_

_THAT FUTURE BOOM BOOM BOOM _

_LET ME GET IT NOW...!"_

_Blue was singing the last verse of the song, and still didn't notice everyone's ears bleeding. The windows were extremely close to shattering when Blue finished singing._

"_Well?"_

"_Don't ever sing in a small room filled with people again." Red said in a strained voice. His hands still covered his ears as if waiting for another attack._

_Everyone else nodded weakly. Their ears were covered too._

_End of Flashback!_

Blue took out her camera while Crystal crawled over.

"Closer, closer, a bit closer."

"Any closer and I'll be sitting on his... His...!" Silver blushed while Crystal struggled for a more comforting word.

"Yes?"

"His..."

"Whatever. Sit on it or else you'll be having seven minutes in heaven with Silver." Silver reddened along with Crystal.

Crystal turned extremely red when she crawled up to the redhead's... Manhood. She shifted, her face red as a ripe tomato. Blue took a picture, and Crystal scrambled off.

Silver's face was just as red as hers, so it seems.

**AND STOP.**

**I'm not good with these stories, okay? If you hate it that much, you sue me, and you will forever be cursed with the fact that you took a poor little girl's manga from her bored life... Okay, that didn't sound right, but yeah, you get the point... Do you?**

**(1) Yeah, I did a bit of research. SURPRSING ISN'T IT?!**

**Listen up people.**

**I WILL BE FINISHING THIS THING UP IN THE NEXT OR SO CHAPTER!!!!! **

**Anyways. I have lost my -put air quotes here- "inspiration" of this story.**

**Hee. Anyways, those who read these notes will be blessed with the thank you I'm about to give you.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT THIS FIC... AND TO THOSE WHO READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES (Which are surprisingly long...). Aren't you blessed? :D -slapped-**


	4. The Game Comes To A

**Me: ... Uhh... Sorry about the late update... –dodgesvariousitemsfromreaders- Uhh... –laughssheepishly- I'm sorry?**

**Readers: SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!**

**Me: Okay, OKAY! I'm writing as fast as I can! But first, a few words;**

**Readers: GIVE US A BREAK.**

**Me: Eh-heh... Uhh, where to start. Umm.. I've somewhat polished my writing... And have added a crack-couple or two from a request. (Was it a request?) I thought I told you guys I have received a new imagination (Warning: Everybody run), so uhh... Watch out? I slapped myself when I _attempted_ to write french. All you people have the right to bash me about that. I know I'm not very uhh... Good at this stuff. Bleh. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: When I own Pokemon is when grumpigs and real pigs sprout wings and fly over to McDonald's (which I don't own) and start eating their fries.**_

Blue sat down; "Next," She tossed her camera to Green. Why? He was closer than Silver for one, and was also more skilled at catching objects. And, though it's hard to believe, the piece of junk made her cough up 300 dollars. If it broke, there was no turning back.

Green raised a brow.

Blue sighed, "Just hold on to it! Yeesh."

Green shrugged and put it in his pocket.

Crystal eyed everyone that was sitting in front of the candle, "Uhh, Red-san? The candle's burning out..." Crystal was always the most attentive one in the group.

Red blinked. Once. Twice. Then quickly took out a fresh orange candle, and lit it with the fire the candle had, "Thank you for telling me that, Crystal."

Said girl just nodded, and suddenly got an idea. She turned to a certain blonde, "... Truth or dare... Yellow?"

"Truth..."

"Do you like Red? If so, tell us how much you like him."

Yellow blushed. Coming from Crystal, she was surprised. Although, she knew her... Fondness of the League Champion wasn't very well hidden, "Uhh.. Umm... Yes... I do... And... Uhh... An 8..."

"Whoa, girl! An 8?! Are you serious?! Even I'm not that high!" another voice piped up, the owner of the voice shot up, with an 'I don't believe that' look.

Everyone stared at Blue, "Uhh.. Carry on..."

"Well.. Err... It kinda skyrocketed from a 6 to an 8 after I realized Red was carrying me in his arms when we were turned into the statues, and then transported to Hoenn..." Yellow mumbled to herself, so quiet that only the could hear. Yellow's blush turned deeper, while Crystal sighed.

_Yellow is **way** too innocent to actually pass as an 18 year old._ A certain thought ran across a certain catcher's mind.

"Alright, next."

"Silver?"

"Truth?"

"Umm... Are you...? Uhh... Do you like... Guys now?" While sometimes being somewhat evil, the little Healer was too innocent to ask a friend if he was... _Gay._

_Yup, __**way**__ too innocent to pass as an 18-year-old._ Crystal really couldn't believe that Yellow was older than her, even if it was only a year.

"... I guess I'm bi..." Someone cheered.

Emerald got up and elbowed Gold, "Guess you have a chance now, don't you?"

"..." Gold turned away, not saying anything. Although his pink face explained everything.

"Next."

"Emerald... Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Pick a person."

Emerald didn't like where this was going, "Platina."

"Kiss her," Silver smirked. He was waiting for this. This was revenge for what he said to Gold. And apparently, this was him going easy on the poor boy.

Emerald blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Platina just stared ahead, before they answered simultaneously.

"WHAT?!"

"I believe you heard me, loud and clear."

Emerald gulped. He never kissed a girl before. Reason? He was too busy taking care of his pokemon and battling to actually relax and go out on a date with a girl. And, only having contact with Sapphire, he hasn't really talked, hugged, let alone _kissed_ the opposite sex. But with a female friend? That's asking a tad too much on his part.

Platina, on the other hand, has had first-hand experience with boys, having dealt with Diamond and Pearl, also having a couple of boyfriends in the past. Hey, she was cute and could be sweet at times. Diamond, a few gym leaders, some of the Dex holders, and even _Pearl_ acknowledged that. How could she _not_ have a boyfriend? Although she had a few boyfriends, she never _kissed_ any of them. Nope, she only dated them for about 2 weeks each, always finding out that they were after power, money, and what she had behind her lipgloss. She _was_ a Berlitz after all.

The two glared at Silver, and after a full 5 minutes of silence, Silver (reluctantly) gave in.

Silver put his hands up, an 'I surrender' gesture, "Alright, alright. No tongue action," then Gold nudged him, "But you still have to put your lips on hers."

"..." Emerald glanced at Platina, and noticed she was inwardly panicking. Slowly, he shuffled over to the indigo-haired female. Inspecting her carefully, he noticed that she was rather pretty. Too early to say beautiful, though. But with piercing, elegant eyes, cute little lips, indigo hair falling at the sides of her face, along with a petite body, she was really cute. Maybe even beautiful if she put make-up on. He was starting to accept the fact that they were (being forced) to kiss.

Emerald leaned closer. Platina could see a small blush come across his face.

Platina leaned in, pecked his lips, and smiled, making Emerald show a small smile on his lips. It was okay, and they were happy it was over. Even if it lasted a nanosecond, a kiss is still a kiss, right?

"... Next."

"Hey, has anybody noticed that the little couple and the manzai pair aren't here anymore?" People turned. The voice was right. Where are they? Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, and Pearl weren't present.

"_I can't eat anymore..._"

The owner of the former voice perked up. He heard that! But, it was surprisingly close. He crawled over to the couch.

"... Green? What the hell are you doing?" Blue was quirking an eyebrow while she watched her crush search through his best friend's closet.

"Uhh... Green? Why are you in my closet?"

Green smiled at this, "You'll see."

Red raised an eyebrow, and continued to try to find where that voice was coming from. He looked behind all the remaining people, and behind the two couches. Finally looking underneath the couches mentioned earlier, he smiled at the sights. Underneath one couch, laid a Sapphire and Ruby, fingers and bodies intertwined, sleeping soundly.

Under the other couch, lay a sleeping Dia on top of a suffocating Pearl.

"I swear this kid weighs 180 pounds..." Red heard the blond mumble under his breath.

"I think I found the manzai pair and little couple, but let's leave them alone, okay?"

"Whatever. Blue?"

"Dare..."

Because Blue was a special occasion, her dares always had to be whispered into her ear. Emerald remembered this rule, and leaned in to tell her the dare.

"Aw, COME ON!"

Emerald grinned, "But you have to."

"Ugh. I _know_ that, that's why I don't like it. How could I do that to someone that's not even 16 yet?!"

"Hey, a 13 year old kid got pregnant once. And they probably did it the _old-fashioned_ way, you're just _groping_ him."

Blue sighed, ""Silver, could you stand up?"

"Huh?"

"I said, could you please stand up?"

"Umm... Okay..."

Blue sighed again, "I hope you sleep with one eye open tonight."

Silver gave her a questioning look.

"... That was to Emerald."

"..."

Blue went behind him, and put her hands on his rather broad shoulders. Looking at him, her eyes narrowed into a sexy look. Blue blew in his ear, "Silver..." was slightly heard. Her hands slowly, _ver__y_ slowly moved from his shoulders, to his arms, and to his waist.

Silver's face was a bright pink.

Sliding even _slower_, she laid one of her hands on his hips. Moving the other hand to the other hip, she slid the hand right on top of his... Pride (1) The other hand on his ass, and squeezed.

At this time, Silver had a very, very, _very_ red blush on his _entire_ face. When Blue squeezed, he let out a little yelp, and Blue sighed. She really couldn't enjoy this. Especially with a 15-year-old.

"It's over now."

Sitting down, the redhead shifted, _attempting_ to get himself comfortable.

"Next."

"Yellow."

"Uhh... Dare..."

Blue scowled, "Ugh, too bad... Umm... 7 minutes in Heaven."

Yellow tried to protest, "But-"

Blue glared. First she ruins her best _ever_ truth, and next, she _complains_ about it.

_Calm down Blue, calm down. You're getting a bit too grumpy._

Blue sighed, "Fine. _Five_ minutes in heaven," Blue started to drag Red and Yellow to the closet Green cleaned out. She locked the door (don't ask how) and walked back. She took out a timer and put it to 5 minutes, and then took out the bottle that was previously used, and spun it, "Whoever gets hit can continue."

Moans were suddenly heard. Three people froze. They were coming from one of the couches and the closet.

"I don't want to know..." Crystal closed her eyes and raised her hands.

And then the bottle stopped at Gold.

"Blue."

"Truth."

"Fire in a barn; I say three people. First one you pick; you rescue him/her and the person's safe. No injuries or anything. Second person; injured a little. Third person;" Gold's voice turned extremely serious, "Dead," His voice reverted back, "Of course, it won't happen for _real_..."

Blue shivered, "O-Okay."

"Emerald. Red. Green."

Blue breathed in, quickly pronouncing the words, "_Green. Red. Emerald._"

"Next."

"Sapphire! I know this is a bad time, but truth or dare?!"

"_Shut up!"_

_DING DONG._

"_RED?!"_

"Is that..." Green blinked, "Gramps?"

"Of all of the... I'll be back." Five minutes had passed, of course, and Blue already had the door unlocked... Or did she?

Everyone simultaneously nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Red. I need you and the rest of the gang to do me a small favor..."

"PIKA! PIKA!!!"

"PIKA! PIKACHUCHU!" Two little yellow creatures jumped up and down, obviously angry.

The professor scratched his head, "And your pokémon are rather anxious to see you again. Especially your pikachu."

Red sighed, "Pika, ChuChu, come with me..."

**I'm _really_ sorry about the 3 month delay, but I had no... _Ideas_ up my sleeve. But, this seems like a really bad idea...**

**And that's the end of that. I couldn't just leave this hanging! That'd be extremely awful! And anyways, I'm done. It's the end. The end came out crappy, but it's better than having it dropped, right? I did this to release my inner stress (And that I wanted to see if I could portray the characters' personalities well enough. Well, this one was a failure from the start.) I don't know about you guys, but I'm _REALLY_ sorry about updating so late. I can take requests, since I'm almost done with my rewrite. But, after seeing my work, I can almost be assured that no one is going to request anything. Oh well. Less work for me! I think this author's note is getting a bit long, so see you in a bit!**


End file.
